bloxgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Blox 0.37
Blox 0.37 (named Friday Update 7) was a large update to the game focused on overhauling entities, players, control schemes and moderation, as well as providing performance improvements to help the game run better on lower end hardware. It marks the first pre-release version of Classic to be published publicly. Changes * Implemented remote and replicated entities, which could be used to simulate and render entities between the client and server. * Removed the default roblox character in favour of player entities. * Rewrote the camera logic from scratch to work with player entities. * Rewrote the controller logic to work with player entities. * Added touch controller support for moving, looking around, and interacting with the world. * Implemented a new font renderer to replace the legacy renderer, to improve performance and visual quality. * Added greater support for international character rendering. * Added metrics support for fallback Unicode characters. * Added legibility aids to the I (capital i), | (vertical line) and 0 (zero) characters to differentiate them from the l (lowercase L) and O (capital o) characters. * Improved text wrapping to only break on word boundaries. * Added a vignette effect, which would tint the edges of the screen when entering dimmer places. * Added a suffocation effect, which blocks the screen when the player’s head is inside a block. * Reworked player respawning to work instantly. * Fixed a bug where void blocks would exist above the world instead of air, blocking collisions at the top of the world. * Improved the visual quality of mass block render updates. * Water now flowed every 5 ticks instead of every 4 ticks. * Lava now flowed every 30 ticks instead of every 8 ticks. * Added a graphics quality option to the Options menu, with fancy and fast settings. * Added a render distance option to the Options menu, with Tiny (2), Short (4), Normal (6) and Far (16) settings. * Fixed a bug with the internal game clock which caused the game to run slower than 20ups unnecessarily. * Added stair physics to entities. * Added sneaking to entities. * Prevented the placement of blocks over entities. * Fixed a bug where picking locked blocks would still show the block in the hotbar. * Added two new tracks to the in game soundtrack. * Removed ‘Invite friends’ from the main menu. * Removed ‘Generate new world’ from the pause menu. * Fixed a bug where you could not look directly upwards. * Fixed a bug where you could not place blocks directly above the player. * Changed votekick to require a reason. * Votekicks are now logged for moderator review. * Added the modkick command, allowing moderators to kick players instantly with a given reason. * Added the modban and modunban commands, allowing moderators to ban players with a given reason, with an optional expiry time in days. Bugs No bugs have been found in this version at the time of writing. Category:Versions Category:Classic versions Category:Pre-release versions